


Magical

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter References, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Movie Night, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Star Wars References, Sweet, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Movie date night with Cisco leads you to confess those three little words you had yet to say...





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“Expecto Patroooonuuuuum!”

The line is said in unison by you, Cisco, and the boy wizard on the television screen. This has become a tradition between you and your mechanical engineer boyfriend - a movie night date in the comfort of his downtown apartment. You are currently curled up with Cisco on his couch, a blanket draped over your cuddling selves. You may have seen this film countless times, but you’re still so into it, which is an attest to the fine moviemaking ability behind this series.

“You can really feel his desperation,” you muse quietly. “Fantastic...”

You feel Cisco’s lips press into the hair behind your head, making a humming sound, and he pulls you closer. It’s little actions like these that make you feel so loved. Even if your relationship was reduced to these small acts - the kisses, the hand holding, the playing with your hair - you would still know how much this man loves you, even if he never said the words.

But the fact was, was that Cisco told you every chance he got. Even though this made your heart swell to the size of a balloon, a helium balloon rising up and trying to leave your chest, it scared you. You weren’t used to professing your own love for someone. And while you honestly felt the love in your heart brimming for Cisco Ramon, you maybe, kinda, sorta haven’t said those three little words to him yet.

And he understood. He knew you were a delicately shy individual. In fact, Cisco loved that about you. He knew you would need to take your time with this. But in the meantime, Cisco vowed to make you feel comfortable, to tell you that you were loved, and he would be patient with you.

As the heroes on the screen save the wizarding world once again, you get this fluttering feeling in your stomach, and it’s not from the actors’ talent.

It’s right there on the tip of your tongue.

It’s forming...

“Should I magically make some Butterbeers appear?” Cisco suggests, shifting under you about to get up from the couch. “Accio-”

“-I love you, Cisco.”

He stops and sits back down. “Did you just-?”

Smiling shyly, you give a little nod. Cisco cups a gentle hand to your cheek and kisses you.

“I love you so much, (Y/N).”

“I know,” you joke, adding an adorable giggle.

“Oh snap, we’re referencing _Star Wars_ now? Even when I think I can’t love you any more, _bam_!” And then he’s kissing you again, but with more passion behind it. Your hands run through his hair and kiss him back with the same amount of fervour. Cisco doesn’t push for anything further, _god he's so amazing,_ but you insinuate to him you’re ready to take this relationship to the next level.

And this daunting level just so happens to be your first time...

“A-are you sure?” he asks, knowing this fact about you.

You smile and nod again, conveying your certainty with the love in your eyes. Cisco takes your hand, leading you to his room, where you know he will make you feel truly magical.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: ! YES!! okay... how about a cisco x reader? Smut or fluff or both.. .. i would just love to read a bit of cisco in your style!!
> 
> Anonymous Request: Can I please request Cisco x reader where she's a virgin (like just a real shy individual ) and he's her first. Can't wait for your fabulousness!


End file.
